


The Experiment of a Lifetime

by TheDoctorin221b



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: All the Hawkins parents are mates, Alternate Universe - Twins, BAMF Joyce Byers, F/M, Family, Gen, Hacking, Hawkins lab gets its just deserts, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Infant Death, Pregnancy, Protective hacker mum, Revolution, The Upside Down
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-23 12:02:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15605862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorin221b/pseuds/TheDoctorin221b
Summary: The ExperimentRaise a pair of twins with extreme powers in two vastly different environments.11 - in a scientific lab, made to undergo constant surveillance, manipulation and mental pressure exercises. Leading to a traumatised childhood and lack of basic understanding of life outside of the lab.12 - in a loving and happy home with parents dedicated to her well-being, under constant secret surveillance but allowed to develop naturally. Leading to acceptance of powers and confidence in their own abilities.Note - extra precaution to be taken when picking suitable parents for subject 12, if they contain morals and strategical minds for a revolution they may bring down Hawkins lab and throw everything Upside Down.





	1. Chapter 1

Brenner looked sceptical but wasn’t ruling out the idea so Peter took that as a small success, next to him the twins slept quietly not knowing how much their lives would both change if Peter got the permission to do this. Brenner sighed deeply in front of him, taking off his glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose.

“So explain it to me again and tell me how this would help the experiment at all Dr Martin?” Brenner asked once more his voice heavy with judgment and scepticism.

“Well we know from extensive tests that they both have abilities of some kind, I think it would greatly help the experiment to see how one does when raised in a normal environment, how their powers would develop compared to the other in the lab environment. The one picked would be watched and monitored at all times but not to their knowledge so they think they are normal person with the added powers.” Peter informed his boss with an eager look.

Dr Peter Martin was hired as a psychologist to examine and supervise the mentality of the subjects, he’d been hired because of his high IQ and his advanced graduation due to this. He was currently 25 with sandy blond hair, blue eyes that were hidden behind thick rimmed square glasses and he sometime thought he was the only moral person in the whole building. His idea was simple, get the child to safe parents who would suddenly feel a need to move across country to care for a sick relative leaving the child free from being a lab rat and able to happily grow, with planning it could be done.

Brenner looked thoughtful before nodding with an unreadable look on his face before he left the room without saying anything. Brenner had a way of doing this so Peter knew he would simply have to wait.

And wait he did, until Brenner called him into this office a week later, files littered the table and the faces of all the children looked back at him frozen in a dozen polaroids all stuck to the wall with their numbers and details. Peter swallowed hard as the nauseating thought of all these failed experiments and how they all died. 1 to 3 hadn’t even made it a few days, 4 and 6 lastly up till their first birthday, seven and nine had gone insane and tore each other apart at the end. But the scientists kept trying, they counted it a success that they now had four living specimens for the time being. 8, 10 and now their new projects, the new-born twins 11 and 12 that were rumoured to be Brenner’s.

“10 is showing high levels of mental instability, therefore it has been euthanized, leaving us with three. So after another failure we have come to the agreement that your experiment shall go ahead, you shall put all the safeguards in place. Now your co-workers tell me you have a girlfriend, is that correct?” Brenner asked holding up a file Peter knew was his.

“Um yes, Kate from IT downstairs, but I don’t see how this matters.”

“You have two months until 12’s first birthday. Marry the girl, become a secure family unit and then you shall move into the rigged house we have set up in the nearby town and introduce the child into society while monitoring her power. I expect a detailed report on all activity concerning the child from the previous week on my desk every Friday. Also due to the cover of a normal family you shall be allowed to leave earlier in the day and have your weekends free. Miss Jackson will be briefed on all this as well, are there any questions Dr Martin?” Brenner briefed the young doctor waiting for a reply afterwards.

Peter was shocked, so shocked he couldn’t even speak all he could do was blink and somehow nod before he was dismissed from the room and saw Kate waiting outside to enter after him. She smiled at him when she saw him unknowing of what was to come that would change their whole lives. So he stopped her with a hand on her arm as she tried to pass him, at the questioning look on her face he pulled her into his arms. Hugging her one last time as normal people in a normal relationship before they were forced to become something else and just like that it was over, she pulled away with a confused smile and then entered the room.

He waited for her, he couldn’t let her leave after that revelation alone, her face was pale and her eyes were wide with fear of the unknown and the revelations she’d just discovered.

“Want to get something to eat?” He asked a lack of his usual cocky grin and bravado, Kate looked at him for a long time, taking her time to think before she shook her head firmly and began to walk away from him, only slowing down to call back to him.

“Take out at my place, come on.” He swallowed a relieved laugh before he jumped up to follow her quickly.

The drive back to Hawkins was awkward and the tense silence cast a heavy blanket over the couple and the whole car seemed to shudder with all the words waiting to be said. Once they arrived at the small picket fenced suburban house Kate had recently moved into, both got out and once within the house they went about a readymade routine of turning on lights, getting changed and retrieving the take out menus. After this they both stood in the kitchen, not really knowing what to do, it was Kate who spoke first.

“I’m going to shower first.” Her voice said it as a simple statement but the eyes said different.

Her eyes told him what he already knew ‘not safe to talk here, join me in the only safe place’ he nodded before watching her walk off, only going to follow once he heard the pouring water of the shower. Without his clothes he stepped into join her, she was similarly naked but neither felt embarrassed, they were beginning to feel comfortable within each other and were both currently beginning to fall and feel the word that had not yet been uttered else they fear it make break everything.

“It’s OK Peter, I know what you’re thinking, if we have 12 we can try and get the others out. We can rescue those kids and bring that whole horrible place crashing down from the inside. For now we focus on getting 12 home safely, raising her normally and then we make a plan. We also need a new name, we can’t tell everyone our child is called Twelve now can we.” Kate said with a small smirk.

“You’re amazing you know that, I don’t know what I did to deserve you, you decided on a name, I trust you.” Peter said in wonder reaching up and cupping his girlfriend’s face lovingly.

“Emily, after my mum, Emily Rose Martin, she will grow up knowing she is loved and cared for and that she is so so special. We will rescue them all, starting with Emily and not stopping until all those kids are happy and safe and love, just like our daughter will be.” Kate Jackson said a new fire burning in her eyes with passion.

All around Hawkins that night no one knew how much of a change this choice would make, as a new rookie cop kissed his new wife and lovingly caressed her small pregnant stomach and a woman with strength she was currently unaware of contented herself with holding her smaller than average baby when her husband didn’t come home. As parents tucked their children into beds and the babies that would grow to be the team of kids that would save the world from monster, evil scientists and all things Upside Down. But none of them knew this now, so they slept and dreamed and were happy in their blissful unawareness not knowing their ignorance would soon be shattered and their ideas of reality cruelly ripped from them by two simple children with powers more powerful than anyone could ever anticipate.

 


	2. Chapter 2

They got married a week later, he kissed her with all the love he felt for her and that night as they lay curled up together, he finally said it. She smiled softly nodding like she already knew it and kissed him once more before they both fell asleep.

Decorating the nursery with her in the spare room became his favourite thing to do, watching her sway to the music they put on as she painted white puffy clouds onto the baby blue walls. He smiled and imagined all the changes that would happen over the years, the colours changing and the clouds being replaced with poster of a teenage girl, at the thought he shudder slightly, that could definitely wait. On one of these day they were almost finished and he was just putting the new mobile up when the sound of the doorbell ringing sent them stiffening with anxiety. Peter gave a small comforting smile and placed a hand on his wife’s arm before he walked past her to answer the door.

On the doorstep was two women each holding a baby boy one of which was asleep and the other stared at him with large curious eyes.

“Hello we heard you were new to the neighbourhood and well we came to introduce ourselves, we brought some goodies.” The taller woman said with a welcoming grin.

“Well come in ladies, I’m Peter and this is my wife Kate, would you like a drink?” Peter said smiling when Kate came out to see the new arrivals.

“I’m alright thank you, it’s very nice to meet you, I’m Karen Wheeler and this little one is Mike, I also have another one Nancy, she just turned four.” Karen gushed looking down at the baby with a sappy grin.

“I’m Joyce, this is Will and my eldest is Jonathan who’s five.” Joyce said simply with a small smile at the couple.

“We were wondering if you’d like to come to our book club Kate, you can meet everyone else, we’re a very nice group, ladies only though sorry Peter.” Karen said with a chucked at the end.

“Thank you, I’d like that but we might be a bit busy soon, we’re bringing our daughter home next week.” Kate said smiling so proudly her whole face was glowing.

Peter winced as she said that and watched as Karen and Joyce’s face went from confused to shock to understanding and he silently began to think up a good story.

“Oh are you adopting, that’s so kind of you, was it the, you know, only way?” Karen asked in a conspirator whisper

“Karen that’s a bit much, we only just met them.” Joyce

“No its ok, we are adopting, we’ve been having a bit of trouble with that stuff in the past so we’re taking in a beautiful baby girl who’s mom is quite unstable and so can’t look after her, she’s about the same age as your boys.” Peter said with a new proud dad grin

After that it was all mostly polite conversation and talks about their children of similar ages, it took almost an hour before Peter could persuade the women to leave, they were actually eager to go once Mike woke up and began to cry.

He sighed long and hard in relief once he had finally closed the door on the two women but then looked up to see Kate giving him a hard look.

“What if they accidentally tell her when she’s old enough to understand or she heard it around the neighbourhood, she’ll think we don’t love her and we’ll have to tell her about the experiment, about everything.” Kate asked tears brimming in her eyes.

“We shall tell her about half the truth and no more, now no more fretting, shall we finish this nursery Mrs Martin?” Peter said with a sweet smile.

 

 

They brought their daughter home on a rainy Wednesday morning, she cried all the way home, not used to being so far away from her twin sister and somehow knowing they would not see each other for a long time. She kept crying for almost two days until the night before the second day when Peter, her new and much more loving father walked into the nursery to see his daughter stood up in the cot as she screamed and cried with all her might. Without a thought he scooped her up and rocked her till the hysterics died down to mere sniffles and then quietly turned and walked back to the bedroom, still rocking and humming to the forlorn baby.

“Mmm hey sweetie.” Kate said sleepily as Peter entered the room.

“She just needs to know she’s finally safe, don’t you Em?” Peter said as he lay the now dozing baby between them.

Kate smiled tiredly as she watched her husband get into bed next to her with their daughter between them. She looked lovingly down at the Emily who slept deeply with Peter’s finger gripped tightly in her hand, she gently reached out and traced her daughter’s face from her chin to the top of her nose and her forehead stopping by cupping her head of short brown hair. They both listened silently to her snuffled breaths and gasps as she breathed.

“She’s perfect.” Kate declared softly.

“You both are.” Peter answered looking at his family with awe and so much love.

As Kate brushed her hand across the soft head of hair she saw a small bruise above the child’s ear, definitely from the sucker probes used in the labs. Kate frowned and tried to swallow back her anger before she looked up at her husband with another determined look.

“I’m never letting her near that place again.” Kate practically growled.

“Me neither I promise.” Peter said to both of them at once.

They both fell asleep that night, both parents curled protectively around their new young charge, protecting her from the world and all that lay outside their door that included Brenner, the labs and everyone that was currently employed to spy on them.


End file.
